Talk:Uchiha Return
Gunbai Fan Needed? I just wanted some clarification as to this jutsu being used in the zones. If the description is stated that it is used with the Gunbai Fan then should it only be useable for a user with the Gunbai regardless of just learning it, yet the actual execution. As I would see it as that Kishimoto isn't making another variation of the preta paths powers for one to just full on negate an attack and use it on the opponent without the fan. If more is revealed then by all means I am wrong, yet I feel as if on the Claimed instead of having this Technique Claimed the Gunbai Fan should be added to weapons meaning this technique can only be used by those weilding it or maybe just any variation of an uchiha style weapon? Takeo Uchiha (talk) 20:07, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :For now, I'd limit usage of the technique to the gunbai fan, considering how very little of the technique's mechanics have been mentioned (solely the effect of its usage), until Kishimoto decides on elaborating on it in the future, if ever. Ain Soph Aur (talk) 20:21, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Bocchiere (talk) 20:50, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Very little? Nothing was explained. Anyone actually using this technique is an idiot. If I ever see anyone with it I'm just going to pull out a sword and use my Uchiha Attack, which kills anyone I want automatically. :Nothing save for the fact that it can absorb, and then replicate the force of the technique used against it was mentioned, whether or not it called upon the powers of the Sharingan or Rinnegan is unknown. However, if it can be used in succession, then we might have a problem allowing it to be used without the induction of parameters restricting its usage. Ain Soph Aur (talk) 20:58, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Well for the fact that someone had already made a page for this technique already means they plan on utilizing it in the zones, regardless of how idiotic they may seem. This is why I wanted put the question out as I for one would be done with zoning if one can just simply use this in succession and without the Gunbai, which is why I want to make the clarification of it as the move has just came out without even a proper description to other effects it has.Takeo Uchiha (talk) 22:06, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :Just because a page is created for it, doesn't mean the page's creator is considered capable of using it - if they do, the opposing party(s) may opt to void its usage on a variety of grounds (such as it's far too convenient, or the user lacks the implied reset(s) to formally utilize it). The prospect of other weapons being capable of using this technique should not even be considered until Kishimoto decides to elaborate more on the technique's mechanics. Otherwise, it'd be best to simply nerf this technique, or consider it unfit for usage in structured-RP. Ain Soph Aur (talk) 21:34, September 12, 2012 (UTC) : Restrictions Yes which is why I don't like people 'jumping on the band wagon' right when an new jutsu/technique comes out D: Regardless if more is revealed about it or not, one thing I would like to point out and be taken into a ruling is just the fact that it is basically an attack that causes an auto hit as through the means of logic if implied in RP, the attacker will get his move stopped and expelled back toward him and since this is one of the only real explinations given, the specialty should have some sort of restriction just so it doesn't become overused by the uchihas. :It could always be restricted that the user can't move when using it, and hence render themselves open to attacks from behind, and cannot use it in succession. Ain Soph Aur (talk) 22:45, September 12, 2012 (UTC) As for reset wise I think it would be best to allow it to GM Uchihas.Takeo Uchiha (talk) 22:06, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :I'd throw in a maxed out Rinnegan reset addition to the restrive-usage of it as well, considering Madara had it active when utilizing it, not to mention there's always the possibility it might've had an affiliation with one or more of the Paths (such as the Deva and Preta Paths). Ain Soph Aur (talk) 22:45, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :Maxed out Rinnegan is implying too much, since all Madara could have done instead was Shinra Tensei. The name of the technique itself has Uchiha within it, so it could be implied that skilled Uchiha should be able to perform it. GM Uchiha (who also claim to be of Uchiha blood/lineage, not pirated) should be fine. But I think a restriction as to how much chakra this technique eats up is also needed, as we don't really want people to go reflecting tailed-beast balls, Rasengan, or any other type of balls everywhere. I believe the amount of chakra needed to reflect an attack would have to be nearly the same amount the attack itself needed. Madara basically has an unlimited amount of chakra due to Edo Tensei, so he could have of-course been able to divert that mini tailed-beast ball easily. ShinoKyo (talk) 04:07, September 14, 2012 (UTC) ::What I'm trying to avoid is the same scenario than occurred with Kamui, in that every MS-possessing Uchiha could claim it along with two other standard MS-techniques. Over-implications may seem like a hassle, and slightly unnecessary, however they prevent excessive abuse. For instance, Madara may have been referring to the Uchiha ancestor for all that we know, whose dōjutsu was practically a mutation of the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and the Rinnegan, whereas Madara possesses a Rinnegan capable of executing MS-techniques (primarily Susanoo). Either way, I won't stop people from claiming to be capable of using the technique, however I will choose not acknowledge those who claim it under disagreeable guidelines (in my perspective). I am however in favor of the 'mirror' effect-restriction. Ain Soph Aur (talk) 05:07, September 14, 2012 (UTC) As for Restrictions there are good points being made, so shouldn't we mark down the restrictions on the actual page as to reference? I know for me I don't even bother with Uchiha/Sharingan so I really don't have a say in to restrictions for anyone who finds it 'hard' to level with an Uchiha account, though I feel as regardless the only chance to use such a grand technique is to be a Grand Master; having expertiese knowledge with the Sharingan. As for Rinnegan it seems like this is a variation of the usage of Sharingan/Rinnegan. As for this move being used without Rinnegan active it is uncertain off, though I would like for some of my ideas to maybe looked into for restrictions. - The user preforming the Uchiha Style Counter must sacrifice the same amount of chakra it takes for the move being reversed. If one's chakra is relativly low which I know that mostly no one ever rps with actually referring to their chakra reserves being low, then the move cannot be executed or well executted succesfully. More so if they don't have equivallent chakra I believe that a minor attack should be done (Ex. Rasengan Preformed, the user of Uchiha Style Counter doesn't have sufficient enough chakra, thus the Rasengan being reversed will have the power cut in half or however much chakra can be used up, essentially not making it fatal as the original Rasengan) - This Restriction is more so to avoid god modding and automatically using the technique. The user must be fully prepared to use the Uchiha Style Counter, this meaning there has to be some time for the actual reversal to be done, as far as the Manga goes Madara had to use his Gunbai and just my personal opinion Madara seems to be a bad ass dude and if a bad ass dude can't just reverse the technique head on without a Gunbai I don't think our SL characters can either. - One point I'd like to point out with the Rinnegan which actually came to my mind as Kage referenced it, to me it doesn't seem to only be the use of the Deva Path. I see it as needing 4 resets with the Rinnegan as to me it seems like it is usage of the Preta path aswell to allow the Gunbai to even suck in the attack as I don't recal any other absorption technique like that to take on a full Super Mini-Tailed Beast Ball with ease. So in my view the use of the Preta Path absorbs the technique takes on the technique and Deva discharges it. As for those who would argue that the Rinnegan should not have to be an option for this as it clearly says Uchiha Style Counter or Uchiha Reversal that is your opinion for Madara has only used it while Rinnegan was active, if furthur usage is without Rinnegan then surely it can be changed - Finally I'd like to just put in a last pointer to make it relatable to Shinra Tensei/Bansho Ten'in is for it to have a delay. I'm not accountable for how long just a delay would be nice or restrictions as to how many times it can be preformed in one match. If not, players can just use this in succession and win a match without actually preforming a move themselves. That is all I have to add for now, so If you mind making a restrictions section on the actual page please keep my pointers in mind. Takeo Uchiha (talk) 18:40, September 14, 2012 (UTC)